In Plain Sight
by mimi-chan04
Summary: For the first time ever, I saw the world through his point of view and felt the pain I already knew existed but always ignored.


HEEELLO. Re-watching and re-reading The Twilight Saga. STILL IN LOVE. HAHA. Hello. Team JACOB FTW!

Standard disclaimers apply. K. This is in Eclipse (MOVIE) when Jake finds out they're 'gonna get married. EDITED A LOT. K. (Smiley face)

* * *

"You're marrying him!" He said then stormed off like he had been humiliated or something.

"Jake!" I attempted to go after him but Edward held me back, not letting go of my arm. I felt him tug ever so slightly, telling me not to go after Jacob.

How couldn't I? Why wouldn't I? I've already put Jacob through too much pain. I couldn't watch him walk away hurting even more than before. I owed him that much. I owed him too much.

"Edward I have to go see him!" I demanded on the brink of tears.

He let go, evident pain carved his perfect god-like face. It hurt me to see Edward in pain but it also hurt me to see Jacob in pain. I had to do this.

I caught up with Jacob near a small cliff.

"I'm done Bella! I am so done!" He said frustrated, his words almost bringing me to tears, and him as well.

My vision got blurred as water started filling my eyes.

"Jake-"

"I won't let him do this to you Bella. I won't..."

"This is my choice Jacob. Can't you respect that?"

"No! Bella. I... I can't," He said with pure anger, holding back from phasing I suppose,

"I can't let you do this to yourself! I won't! I won't let it happen! And... Right after graduation!" He said in anger and ridicule.

"Jacob... I want this."

"Not before you've even... lived!" He continued, completely ignoring me,

"... Why Bella? Why the hell would you want to become one of them!" He said, spitting out the word _them _like it was venom.

Surprisingly, I froze up. I had no answer to his question. I guess I had never asked myself that before. I never thought about this completely.  
I searched my boggled brain for an answer and found but one. The most important reason of all. I remembered. Why.

"I- I want to be with Edward for the rest of my... life." I said, deciding the word '_existence_' would sound crappy, way too cheesy and not as romantic to Jake as it does to Edward.

"Oh please Bella," He said in annoyance and disgust,

"He's not as perfect as you think." He grumbled as he closed the distance between us.

I backed away slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

I didn't say anything. He turned impatient then backed away.

"This is over Bella. Enough. I'm ending this... Ending me..." He trailed off.

Like the clumsy retard that I am, I slowly rearranged and analyzed his words.

"What!" I screamed.

"There's a pretty tough fight brewing down there. I'm sure it won't be so hard to get a newborn to bite me. Or maybe, I'll fight to my very best then let what happens... happen." He looked away,

"Goodbye Bella." He said solemnly then started walking away.

No! I can't let this happen! I just can't.

"JACOB!" I screamed after him mindlessly without a plan.

He stopped, his back still turned at me.

I went back to all the events that happened between me and him. I tried to recall what he wanted most.

...

A kiss.

That was it.

It was wrong, but it had to be done.

"Kiss me." I said.

"Kiss me Jacob. Kiss me." I repeated in desperation.

Before I could think it, he was right in front of me. Too close again. He wanted this, my stupid plan worked. Or so I thought...

He backed away just before we were about to kiss.

I gave him a confused look.

He didn't look back, still brooding or something.

"Why Bella?" He said darkly.

"Wh-?" I said in confusion right before he cut me off. Again,

"I thought you... wanted this?"

"Why do you want me to kiss you? So... So, you'll feel better and the guilt will be taken away from you. Then, I'll go down there. We'll win. I'll come back to watch you graduate, marry that bloodsucker..." He said in disgust again,

"Then... become one of _them_!"

I was frozen again. This was an empty gesture, I knew it from the very beginning.

"Jacob..." I started looking for words... any words,

"I love you." I lied.

"Bella, I already know that more than you do." He countered.

"So, why?" He asked again.

I was still wordless. He was right.

I couldn't do anything else. He was already impatient.

I had to keep Jacob alive. I won't let him kill himself out of guilt or whatever his reason is.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips against his half-heartedly and of course, he responded.

I felt Jacob's warm breath almost burning my skin upon contact.

After a while, the thought that this was wrong finally entered my mind and I tried to pull away, but Jacob was so strong that he mistook my pulling away to passion. He thought I was pulling him closer, and I think it looked like that, so he put his arm around my waist, pulled me closer and got more into the kiss. I stood there, kissing my best friend, hurting my boyfriend. Not thinking.

After another while, I suddenly found myself kissing Jacob back. It was intense passion. The air grew unbearably hot and I couldn't stop. I pulled on his hair again but this time, to reel him in closer. I was... enjoying this. I would've shuddered at the thought but I didn't. This was... easy. Unlike Edward, Jacob didn't have to be careful with me, and he certainly wasn't. It was, like he said... as easy as breathing. It was like our old friendship. Easy.

Suddenly, he broke away and to my slight astonishment, I was disappointed that he did.

"Jake I-"

"I need to go fight Bella. I mean, I would love to just make out with you here all day. Dream come true but, I have to go. I'll be back," He said, his voice like a lover leaving for a long time, reassuring me that he'd be safe and I wouldn't have to worry,

"I promise." He looked into my eyes and for the first time ever, I saw the depth in him that I'd never seen before. He wasn't this 16-year-old child I kept saying he was. He was Jacob Black. Alpha. Werewolf. He was "all grown up".

He kissed me on my forehead and I didn't release his burning hand from my weak grasp, but he took it off carefully then he looked into my soul again.

"That should have been our first kiss." He murmured so only I (and every supernatural being in the area that had an extraordinary sense of hearing) could hear.

I smiled a genuine smile.

Then he left and I swear that in those 10 minutes that felt like forever, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him here. I wanted him to just stay here forever.


End file.
